Love
by Sharingan000
Summary: Stiles blames herself for Alison's death and wallows in her room. Isaac finds her hiding in the dark corner of her room, miserable. One thing leads to another and they realise they love each other deeply. Fem!Stiles/Isaac. One-shot...


**Love…**

**Summary:** Stiles blames herself for Alison's death and wallows in her room. Isaac finds her hiding in the dark corner of her room, miserable. One thing leads to another and they realise they love each other deeply. Fem!Stiles/Isaac.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly!**

Isaac noticed that Stiles stopped going to school for a while since Allison's death. It was Saturday and he felt the need to go visit her since her dad was at work.

He ran all the way to her house and jumped through the window of her bedroom. The lights were off, her window opened acting as the only light source, and it smelled like salt tears.

"Stiles?" He whispered. She heard her sniffle and muffle a sob. It came from a really dark corner in her room. Her barefoot was the only part of her showing in the light.

"Leave me alone…" Her voice said in a trembling, tearful voice. Isaac slowly walked to her and used his wolf vision to see her. What he saw broke his heart.

Tear tracks were on her usually rosy cheeks, circles under her eyes, her lower lip trembling, and her eyes bloodshot. Her hands were rubbing her arms and she was shivering. There was a strong draft in here, she must be cold. Stiles was after all wearing a tank top and booty shorts.

Isaac closed the window quickly to cut the draft off. He didn't hesitate to pick her up bridal style and bring her to her bed, covering her with a warm blanket and setting her on his lap, rubbing her back and arms to give her some body heat.

"Stiles, what's the matter?" He asked her.

"It's all my fault." She pauses. "If I hadn't let the nogitsune in and let him take control over me, none of this would've happened. You all almost died and Allison actually died. I lost my best friend who was like a sister to me. It's all my fault." She cries more and sobs wracked her body.

"Hey hey hey, it's not your fault Stiles. You had no choice but to let the nogitsune in so you could save Malia from that guy who was about to drill her head open. It wasn't your fault, it was the nogitsunes fault. Yes Allison died, but she died helping her friends fighting. It's not your fault, Stiles." Isaac told her. She stopped sobbing and shook her head, pulling back slightly to look the wolf-man in the eye.

"Still, I feel like it's my fault. It hurts so much to know that I could've done better to help you guys." She pauses again. "Isaac…. I want you to do something for me."

"What?" _Anything. _He wanted to say, but decides against it.

"End my pain, my suffering, my agony. Just kill me right now. I don't have any reason to live anymore. I don't serve a purpose anymore in this world." She says with a broken voice, her head down and her brown hair falling over her eyes and face. Isaac's heart breaks right there. _She doesn't deserve to be in pain. Someone so beautiful shouldn't be so hurt. _He thought.

"Stiles…. I'm not going to kill you. You have dozens of reasons to live. You dad, Scott, Lydia, Derek, Chris… And me. Where is the girl who would always be behind her computer doing supernatural research? The girl who would ramble a lot when she's talking? The girl who was everyones shoulder to cry on? The girl I fell in love with?" Her head shot up and she had a look of shock. "I love you, Stiles. I always have…." Isaac put a hand to the side of her face and wiped away her tears.

"I love you too, Isaac." If he didn't have super hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

Isaac pulls Stiles in for a soft kiss. Stiles pulls her arms out of the blanket cocoon and holds Isaac's face in her small hands. Stiles really does love Isaac, she just felt the need to keep her feelings hidden. What with all the supernatural crap at bay? And with that stupid nogitsune in her, she didn't want him to know that she loves him and that she was going to die with that thing in her.

Isaac gently twirled her around and laid her on her bed. Stiles got the blanket off and let Isaac hold her close in his warm, muscular embrace. Stiles' hands ghosted over Isaacs arms, his face, his hair, his shirt covered chest.. Then she moved a hand under his shirt and began to trail her fingers over his muscular abs.

Stiles helped Isaac take off his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Isaac…" Stiles whispered breathless as Isaac trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Isaacs hands go under her tank top and roam her back, stomach, hips, and her ribcage making her gasp and goosebumps grow over her skin. Stiles and Isaac pulled her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. Isaac grins and raises an eyebrow at her.

"A Batman bra?" He says. Stiles grins sheepishly and shrugs.

"Hey, everybody loves Batman." She says simply. Isaacs grin is replaced with a small, passionate, loving, and warm smile. He places his hand on her once again rosy cheek and looks into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Stiles." He whispered. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"I love you too Isaac. With all my heart."

They kissed again, this time it was a little more heated. Soon, all their clothes were off and they just held each other close and kissed. Isaac pulled back a bit and looked at her for confirmation on whether or not she wants to make love. She nods. (BTW, Isaac and Stiles made sure they are using protection!)

"How far are we going?" Isaac couldn't help but ask. Stiles leaned up to his ear and whispered,

"We're going all the way."

Isaac slowly pushes himself into her and breaks her virginal barrier. With a gasp, a few tears fall from Stiles eyes. Isaac sees this and kisses the tears away. There have been too many tears on her beautiful face.

Soon, the pain in Stiles is replaced with ecstasy and pleasure. She thrusts her hips up, telling Isaac to move. He did so and they both groaned and moaned at the feeling.

Isaac and Stiles made sweet love to each other, telling each other that they love each other, even with their demons of their past and present. But they knew that they could give each other a better future for the both of them.

Isaac held Stiles close as they both looked out the window at the starry night sky.

"I love you Stiles. And I promise not to leave you. Okay?"

_Major Fault in Our Stars moment. _"Okay…" She whispered with a smile. They kissed one last time before falling asleep. Dreaming about their forever…..


End file.
